Springer Othello Properly formatted by request
by thirteen
Summary: Othello if on springer


Jerry Springer Show # 1018 Air Date 4/01/02

Audience: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Intro: Tonight on Springer Interracial marriages and the parents that hate them Fade in on Jerry:

Jerry: Welcome to the show. Today we'll take a look at interracial marriages and those who oppose them. Today's guest is Desdemona. Desdemona's father doesn't approve of her new husband and has disowned her since her recent marriage. Lets all welcome Desdemona to the show.

Pause for audience reaction

Jerry: So Desdemona, How long have you been married?

Desdemona: Three weeks Jerry.

Jerry: And your father, he doesn't approve of your new husband?

Desdemona: That's right Jerry. He hates him.

Jerry: And is it true that your father wants nothing to do with you since the marriage?

Desdemona: sob. That's right Jerry he don't want nothin to do with me no more.

Audience: ahhhhhh!

Jerry: So what is it about your new husband he dislikes so much?

Desdemona: My father is a no good racist Jerry. He hates my new husband cause he's black.

Audience: BOO!

Jerry: Well, let's bring him out. Desdemona's father Brabanzio everybody!

Audience: BOO!

Brabanzio: Ahh come on. Come on. That's not true. (takes his seat) That is not true Jerry. I don't have anything against him because he's black.

Desdemona: Yes it is Jerry. He's a no good racist. He hates my man cause he's black.

Jerry: Hold on let's hear what he has to say. Brabanzio go ahead.

Audience: Boo!

Brabanzio: It is not because he is black. Honest.

Single member of Audience: Boo, you're a bloody racist.

Brabanzio: That's not it. I don't care that's he's black.

Desdemona: Yes it is! If it's not because he is black then why did you call him a "foul thief" and say that I went to his "sooty bosom of such a thing as thou - to fear not to delight." Come on now. What do you have to say about that you "-"?

Brabanzio: It is not because he's black.

Jerry: Did you say that about him?

Brabanzio: (pause) Yeah but it's not because he's black. It's not.

Audience: BOO!

Brabanzio: Come on. Let me explain.

Jerry: All right quiet down. All right tell us your side.

Brabanzio: This guy was my friend. He used to come over for dinner and me and him would have a couple of beers and tell war stories.

Jerry: You were both in the army?

Brabanzio: Yeah, I'm retired but he's still in it. So anyway we would drink and tell war stories and all the time he was hitting on my daughter. On my daughter! For god's sake, he's twice her age.

Audience: Boo!

Brabanzio: He's a grown man and he abused my trust and seduced my teenage daughter. That's why I disapprove. It's not because he's black.

Jerry: So it's the age difference the bothers you?

Brabanzio: That's right Jerry. I mean we all know what kind of interest a forty-year-old man has in a teenage girl.

Audience: Laughs and Chuckles

Jerry: Should we bring him out? We will right after the break.

Fade out

Fade in

Jerry: Welcome back to the show. We're talking with Desdemona and her father about her interracial marriage. She says he's a racist and he says that her new husband only married her for the sex. Should we bring out Desdemona's new husband? Ok let's bring him out. Let's welcome out Othello.

Audience: cheers Othello: Yeah that's right.

Jerry: Welcome to the show Othello. Now we understand that you and your new wife are having trouble with your father in law.

Othello: That's right Jerry. Her dad has been nothing but rude to me since he found out about us. He tried to get me arrested and hung for kidnapping and he said I raped his daughter when he found out.

Audience: Boo!

Jerry: Really? Brabanzio did you really do that?

Brabanzio: I was just trying to protect my daughter that's all.

Audience: Boo!

Jerry: That seems a little bit of overkill doesn't it?

Othello: You're damn right it was Jerry. I try to do the right thing and marry his daughter and he comes after me with a lynch mob.

Brabanzio: You shouldn't have been sleeping with her in the first place. You snuck behind my back and seduced my daughter. Don't tell me you were trying to do the honorable thing. You're a "-ing" jerk.

Othello: You see Jerry? He doesn't want me anywhere near his daughter. He thinks she's too good for me. Is that it you old racist bastard? Am I not good enough for your daughter? It's ok to have me in the house but god forbid I contaminate your daughter with my blackness.

Audience: That's right. Tell him brother!

Brabanzio: You seduced my teenage daughter you old "-". What did you expect? You thought I'd roll out the red carpet you idiot.

Jerry: Hold on everybody. Desdemona, how do you feel about this?

Desdemona: I love him Jerry. I know my father thinks he's too old for me but I love him. And he didn't seduce me. To tell the truth I seduced him. I became attracted to him when I used to listen to the two of them tell war stories. Then I seduced him. I wanted him to love me.

Brabanzio: You don't know what you're saying girl. He seduced you. He tricked you into loving him. You'll come to your senses and realize you made a mistake.

Audience: Boo!

Jerry: After the break we'll bring out Othello's friend and comrade in arms to see what he has to say. And let me tell you it's a shocker.

Fade out

Fade in

Jerry: Welcome back to the show. Today we have a young girl in an interracial relationship with an older man, which her father disapproves of. Now we're going to bring out one of Othello's best friends. He says that he has something that Othello has to know. Lets welcome out Iago!

Audience: Claps

Iago comes out and sits down rather nervously looking at Brabanzio.

Jerry: I see here (indicates cards) that you work for Othello in the army.

Iago: That's right Jerry.

Jerry: How long have you guys been friends?

Othello: We've been friends for years Jerry. Ever since that campaign in Africa what about six years ago?

Iago: Seven years ago but yeah that's right.

Jerry: So you guys are pretty close?

Iago: Yeah well, not so much recently but yeah we're pretty close.

Jerry: So Iago, you said you have something you want to tell Othello.

Iago: That's right Jerry.

Jerry: Well go ahead.

Iago: Well Othello, I think...well . I thought. Maybe I shouldn't tell you.

Othello: Come on man just tell me.

Iago: Ok but keep in mind it's probably nothing. I tend to see more in things than really are there. Don't hate me for saying only what I think.

Othello: I will not hold it against you. Say what you think my friend.

Iago: Othello, I don't mean to upset you I'm not completely sure.. but I think Cassio is sleeping with Desdemona.

Othello: NO!

Audience: Roar!

Desedemona: That's a lie. I'm true to my man.

Othello: You better have proof of your claim or I'll kill you. You son of a "-"!

Desdemona: Why? Why would you say that Iago? You know it isn't true.

Iago: If it is not true then where is the kerchief that Othello gave you as a gift?

(Pause)

Othello: Where is it Desie? My mother gave me that kerchief to give to my wife. What have you done with it?

Audience: That's right! You Slut!

Desdemona: It is at home. I did not bring it with me. But it is there at home, safe. I would never part with such a gift.

Iago: Othello I know not for certain but I saw a kerchief much like the one you gave her in the hands of Cassio not more then a few hours ago.

Othello: NO!

Desdemona: It cannot be. Mine is at home safe. I have given it to no man.

Othello: Where is your proof? You "-". Prove that she has been unfaithful or I'll beat you with my chair.

Iago: If I can get Cassio to admit in his own words that he has slept with her will you then believe me? Will that be proof enough?

Othello: If he admits it from his own mouth then I will believe you.

Desdemona: He won't do it. I'm no slut.

Othello: Shut up woman! We will see the truth of this soon enough.

Audience: Boo!

Jerry: Ok after the break we will meet Cassio. And find out whether Desdemona has a little action on the side. After the Break!

Fade out

Fade in

Iago is now alone on the stage

Jerry: Just before the break Iago here accused Desdemona of cheating on her husband with Cassio. Now Othello, Desdemona and her father are backstage watching and Iago will see if he can get Cassio to admit that he has been having an affair with Desdemona. Cassio thinks he's out here to make up to Othello for getting drunk and starting a fight at one of Othello's parties. Well let's bring him out! Lets welcome out Cassio!

Cassio comes out and sits down

Jerry: Welcome to the show.

Cassio: Thank you Jerry.

Jerry: You know Iago right?

Cassio: Of course Jerry. Iago is helping me to get back in good terms with Othello.

Audience: Laughs

Cassio looks puzzled.

Jerry: So What happened that night.

Cassio: Well Jerry, I was on duty and had a little too much to drink. I got into a stupid fight and hurt this other guy.

Audience: BOO!

Cassio: I am really, really sorry about it. It was dumb. Since then Iago here has helped me try and get back into Othello's good graces. I've been talking to Desdemona a lot to try and get her to help me too.

Audience: Laughs

Cassio: She's been really helpful too. She tries.

Audience: Laughs.

Cassio: What's going on?

Jerry: Iago.

Iago: Cassio, I know I told you to talk to her but are you sure .. you .. are you sure you haven't gone to far?

Cassio: What are you talking about?

Iago: Remember that time we were talking about that girl and you had that handkerchief?

Cassio: Oh her yeah I remember that.

Iago: Do you still have that handkerchief?

Cassio: Yeah I got it its right here. (Pulls out pink handkerchief)

Audience: Boooo!

Cassio: What?

Iago: That girl! Do you deny that you slept with her? Do you?

Cassio: No I don't deny it. You know I "-ed" her.

Audience: Boooooooooooo!

Audience: You "-" you're scum. You suck!

Othello comes rushing on stage

Cassio: What Othello? Huh? What?

Othello grabs a chair and throws it at Cassio's head. Steve rushes out to grab him.

Othello: (while wrestling with Steve) You are scum you are an evil demon. I will kill you! You will pay for this disgrace!

Cassio: Sir! I'm sorry. I had too much to drink. It was stupid. I lost my head. Please forgive me. Please sir.

Othello: (getting even angrier) I will kill you and that slut! You will pay. You will pay! Get off of me! I'm gonna kill that "-ing" "- "

Cassio: I'm so sorry sir. I am so . What slut? What are you talking about?

Othello: You know what I am talking about. You confessed it from your very lips.

Cassio: What? (Turns to Iago) what's going on.

Desdemona runs on stage

Desdemona: My fathers dead. He had a heart attack. Help me. My fathers dead!

Othello: Better for him to die now then to discover his daughter is a Whore. I will kill you slut. (He rushes at Desdemona and hits her with a chair) You will die "-"!

Desdemona: (is now lying on the floor dazed and bleeding) What crime am I being punished for my lover? What sin have I done?

Othello: You cheated on me. You had sex with Cassio. You slut. You are a whore and will pay for your crimes.

Steve and security get everyone back into chairs and rushes both Desdemona and her father to the hospital.

Cassio: What is going on? Othello, I never had sex with Desdemona. Never.

Othello: LIES! I heard you confess from your own lips. I was backstage and heard the whole thing.

Cassio: No! Othello I was talking about Bianca not Desdemona. I would never sleep with your wife.

Iago: Lies! (He hits Cassio with a chair form behind)

Security Grabs him and throws him to the ground

Iago: Lies! Kill him Othello.

Othello: You lie Cassio. If you did not sleep with Desdemona then how did you come by her handkerchief that I myself gave to her?

Cassio: (weakly from the floor) Iago gave me this and said I should offer it unto Bianca to try and win her love. But it did not work. Tell him Iago. Tell him you gave me this kerchief.

Iago: I did no such thing! You are an "-" and a liar. I never gave you any such thing.

Cassio: You did. You know you did. Iago what are you doing? Help me! Tell the truth.

Iago: That is not the truth. I have nothing to do with that kerchief.

Jerry: Well we have someone backstage who has something to say about that. Let's welcome her out everybody.

Emilia comes walking out.

Audience: Cheers

Emilia: You LIAR!

Jerry: Emilia. Iago's wife. Welcome to the show

Audience: Cheers

Emilia: Thanks Jerry. Iago is lying.

Iago: Shut Up!

Emilia: I took that very kerchief from Desdemona and gave it to Iago.

Iago: She Lies! Shut up you whore!

Emila: "-" you Iago! He kept asking me to get it for him. I did not know why you wanted it but now I see the evil you had in mind.

Iago: Shut up woman! Shut your mouth!

Jerry: How do you know Desdemona?

Emilia: We are best friends. We do everything together.

Audience: Ohhhhhh!

Emilia: Othello, Desdemona never cheated on you. Never. She loved only you. Iago is a liar none of this is true.

Othello: Oh! What have I done? What have I done?

Iago: You whore! (Tries to run off stage but security grabs him and pins him to the ground.)

Jerry: Is all this true Iago? Did you set this all up?

Iago: From now on I will say nothing.

Othello hangs his head and start to cry

Cassio: My lord what has happened? What can we do?

Emilia: I must go and tend to Desdemona. (Runs off stage)

Othello: Oh I have been misused. I have been tricked and make a fool of. I am so ashamed. (Looks up at the camera and with tear filled eyes) Please remember I loved not wisely but too well

.

Fade to black

Fade in

Jerry: Well, normally we would be taking questions from the audience, but we have had to send most of the people from today's show to the hospital so we'll just move on to the final thought. It turns out that this interracial marriage had plenty of problems but none of them were race. The whole problem stemmed from a lack of trust. A relationship needs trust. Every relationship. Friendships as well as husbands and wives. Othello couldn't trust his wife and from there all the trouble ensued. Remember trust is vital and skin color is not. That's all for today. Be kind to your self and others. Good night.


End file.
